Revenge of Iacedrom and Ygbir
by Jason2926
Summary: Iacedrom and Ygbir (villains from the Regular show episode "Dizzy") want to get revenge on Mordecai and Rigby. They get some villains to join them. Mordecai and Rigby then must save the park from Iacedrom and Ygbir before it's too late. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated T


**A/N. A random Regular Show fanfic I thought of. In this fanfic, some villains will try to plan their revenge against our two favorite characters, Mordecai and Rigby. Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel and Cartoon Network. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

You see, in Regular Show, most villains in the episodes aired end up getting killed but a few end up surviving. For all we know, they could be planning revenge. Our story is going to focus on two villains, well a few more, who managed to survive Mordecai and Rigby. This story starts in the dizzy world where these two villains from the episode "Dizzy", who were called Iacedrom and Ygbir were busy making a plan to get revenge on our two heroes.

"It has been months since those two rescued that lollipop headed man named Pops from our world." Iacedrom said.

"Yes, for a while I have been wanting to get revenge on those two." Ygbir replied.

"You see, those two Mordecai and Rigby have fought many villains, but many of them have perished." Iacedrom said.

"I know. I have been recording them in this book." Ygbir said, holding up a book. Inside were pictures and info of villains Mordecai and Rigby fought. Iacedrom studied the book closely, looking at the villains that were fought by Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hmmmm, if we're going to get revenge, we'll need allies. However most of them have been killed. But I do know that a few did survive." Ygbir said, pointing to a picture of Mordecai and Rigby's replacements, Jeremy and Chad, from the episode "Replaced."

"These two look like good allies. Well then, we shall go meet them at once." Iacedrom said. Ygbir then took out a remote with a button on it, pressed the button, and a portal appeared in the sky. The two then went inside the portal to the normal world to meet Jeremy and Chad and persuade them to join.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jeremy and Chad's house, the two were busy building something related to science, because they got their degrees from the Institute of Technical Technology. Then there was a knock at the door. Jeremy went over to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Oh great, it's Mordecai and Rigby. What do you two clowns want?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, we're not Mordecai and Rigby. We are Iacedrom and Ygbir. You know, all four of us share a common enemy." Iacedrom said.

"So you guys hate Mosquitoes too?" Chad asked, who had recently come to the door.

"No, I'm talking about our hated for Mordecai and Rigby." Ygbir said. "We have come to ask you a favor."

"Make it quick. We got things to do." Jeremy complained.

"Alright. We have come to ask you to join us for revenge on Mordecai and Rigby." Iacedrom said. Jeremy and Chad then walked over to the back of the room, began talking and walked back up.

"Alright we're in. We would like to get revenge on those two." Chad said.

"That's good. But we're going to need an army to get revenge. Where will we get an army?" Ygbir asked.

"Well, me and Jeremy can make some robots for our army." Chad answered.

"Perfect. Although I do know another villain to join us." Ygbir rubbed his hands together as he thought of plans to destroy Mordecai and Rigby. He then opened another portal and the four stepped in.

* * *

Space is endless, and a lot of it is unexplored and probably never will. However thanks to modern technology, we can see beyond the solar system. In space, there was one guy who Mordecai and Rigby beat up but he survived. It was none other than Klorgbane the destroyer.

"CURSE THOSE GUARDIANS!" Klorgbane yelled, smashing an asteroid with his evil rattle. "If only I could take over the guardians, but Skips, that blue jay, and raccoon got in my way. If only I could get revenge."

_"You're_ _right. You should get revenge on Mordecai, Rigby, the guardians of eternal youth, and Skips."_ A voice said. _"How would you like to get revenge on all your enemies and show them that we are a force not to be messed with."_

"Yeah, you're right. We should show them, unless you're one of the many voices in my head." Klorgbane said, smashing another asteroid. That's when Iacedrom, Ygbir, Jeremy, and Chad walked up to him. But how were they walking, breathing in space, and not floating weightless you ask? Well it's one of Iacedrom and Ygbir's powers to allow themselves and other people to breathe in space and not be weightless.

"Mordecai and Rigby, come back for another fight?" Klorgbane asked, readying his rattle.

"Actually we're not Mordecai and Rigby. We are Iacedrom, Ygbir, Jeremy, and Chad." Iacedrom corrected. "We have come to ask you to join us for revenge."

"Revenge, against who?"

"Revenge against Mordecai and Rigby, also the guardians of eternal youth and Skips if you want." Ygbir said.

"Well, I do want revenge on all of them, so I'll join you." Klorgbane said.

"Excellent. We will soon get our revenge, but for now, time for a base and army." Iacedrom said, before he started to laugh. Then, they made a new portal and went off to start a base.

* * *

I'm pretty sure most of you readers want to see Mordecai and Rigby. Well, for you guys, here they are. Mordecai and Rigby were driving the golf cart and messing around. Of course, it was making Benson angry.

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY, QUIT MESSING AROUND AND DO YOUR JOBS!" Benson yelled. They stopped the cart.

"Benson, you need to relax." Mordecai said.

"I'll relax when you take out the trash." Benson said, pointing to a bunch of trash bags at the snack bar.

Rigby groaned. "Do we have to do it?"

"Only if you want to keep living here. NOW GET TO WORK!" Benson yelled, getting into the golf cart and driving off. Mordecai and Rigby then got to work, unaware that their enemies were planning revenge.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed. I plan for this story to be really good. Please review, I'd really like you to. Not much else to say.**


End file.
